let's get these teen hearts beating
by the boulevard
Summary: This is what summer is - pale freckles on dusted cheeks laying waste to love in his life and lips crashing on to his. sasuhina au, summer.


Oh ho ho. i am back and i am feeling good. be good to leave a review. i have tried to capitalise - let's be open minded. i own naught but love. they thought they could stop me - their opinion doesn't count my guy.

* * *

**.**

**there is fire, there is your skies**

.

.

**01.**

"petulant," he says, swinging his wine glass around.

This is what summer is - pale freckles on dusted cheeks laying waste to love in his life and lips crashing on to his. summer wine and falling stars and skies lighting up.

Hinata is what summer is - he's never felt this good.

**02.**

She's full of flowers and love and all he's never had, and she loves the smell of his car, she says, "just like you, Sasuke."

It's a road trip like never before - love and sunshine and beaches she leads him onto with bonfires at night and bellow classy motels.

"We have us! " she says, "but if you want classy we will go where you want."

He goes where she leads him. We have us, she'd said, and that's all he needs.

**03.**

he'd met her on a sweltering June evening at the crowds of a Calvin Harris concert - flitting about aimlessly and bobbing to the tune. He'd thought she was a mirage - he was past halfway drunk.

"Have my water," she'd said, thrusting a cup into his hands.

He'd made it home that night with her hand around his waist and his head on her shoulders. She smells like rich wine and summer pies.

**04.**

He'd walked up to her one morning with a suitcase and a full tank.

"Let's go," he'd said.

She didn't need any convincing.

She thrown about a couple of clothes and threw it over her balcony and into the back seat of his thunderbird. The crowns of flowers she wears are signifying - they'd never look as good on anyone else.

He'd taken them down past the east coast and into Miami. He'd like the looks she'd given him.

**05.**

Two weeks down the line and he's confessing his love under flowering fireworks and oppressive June heat.

She'd given him a look then, thrown her apple away and set her lips on his. He's never blushed to heavily, felt something so strong, loved something so much.

He'd like to think she's a myth of Greek words and drowning oceans, a myth of great nymphs and greater gods, and she almost proves him right with her bow and arrow of love he just can't see. It had hit him hard.

**06.**

The shorts she wears look like million dollar dresses and red bottomed pumps.

She makes everything look like it's been spun from fairytale's and legends across sees.

If this is what Hinata truly is - if she's made of sugar and spice - he'd have her forever he likes the grins she throws at staring children and the way she holds his hand just so and the way her purple hair flies behind her like twilight rushes forth. and she'd looked at him one day, gave him a smile, and said this is what we are.

**07.**

I love you, she says one day laying across his bare chest.

"You are my favourite color and my favourite song and my favourite food."

He smiles now, that quirk of the lips she so loves, and she lays thousands of kisses upon him. If this is what being a color feels like, he'll even be orange for her.

**08.**

The second day he'd jumped in a car with her, she'd hooked his radio to her phone and Drake flew out of his speakers. She'd increased the volume as bass blew out, and she'd laughed as he struck poses and sung along.

She'd joined in - flashed her killer look - and blew his heart right out of his chest.

That was it then, Sasuke had thought he was in love.

**09.**

The fourth day she'd slathered sun screen on his face and threw him to the beach.

"It's Miami," she'd said.

She'd had some striped black and white bikini on and set her sunhat of his head, and she'd laughed and even gone in the water with him. The way the water stilled around her, it had him gasping for breath and hanging on to life.

That was it then - he'd known he was in love.

**10.**

Early August he gets into a bar fight and she throws the first fist.

He'd seen some guy moving in, had heard the flirts he'd thrown about, and jealousy had reared it's head. Sasuke had broken a bottle on his head - the do friends came running in.

Hinata had shoved her fist in ones face and round house kicked the other, all with a blush on her face.

"It's summer, baby!" she yells as they flee the club.

They laugh all the way to the hotel. its five star this time - she'd let him choose.

**11.**

It's Vegas and he wakes up with a hang over and a ring on his finger.

Hinata stirs next to him and finds him grinning and staring at her face. She swats his hands away and starts - there's a ring on her finger too.

The witness named Deidara and his friend Sasori lay on either side of them - fully dressed - and make pancakes and throw things around.

It's magical when Hinata joins them in jumping on the couches and mouthing lost words to loud music blaring out. she's in his shirt - he's proud to be married.

**12.**

They make a stop at her grandmother's house in sunny Nevada - in one of those gated communities with pools bluer than the sky and grass sparkling like Emerald City.

She's a sly old lady, pointing out topics that make him blush and Hinata laugh in innocence. She'd introduced him as her husband. He's set for life

granny Alma bakes cookies and squeezes fresh lemonade the week they stay there - the blond woman with sun kissed skin and cheery green eyes looks too happy to be the mother of bad ass Hiashi Hyuuga.

**13.**

LA means Hinata's father and Venice Beach.

They stop by the beach first - "my father can be rather intimidating," she says - and she's s lathering more sunscreen on his face face and warding off the ladies with a grey eyed glare and a rape whistle combined with round house kicks.

nothings ever made him happier - nothing except the white bikini she has on.

**14.**

Hiashi Hyuuga has the genes of a god whispered about by lakes and mountain springs.

Hinata looks like him, talks like him, matches his stare when dealing with fools. he'd thought Hiashi was her older brother when he's first walked in - he was wrong.

"a caramel iced coffee, extra cream, a cinnamon bun on the side," they say in unison, crossing their legs and grinning at the same time. Sasuke just stares and mutters out his order.

Hiashi sips on his drink, eyes Sasuke and looks at his nails.

"He Looks decent enough, " he says.

Hinata laughs and offers him a discreet wink, and you've got this kind.

He's still recovering over the fact that Hiashi wears those leather vests and actually looks good in them to notice when his face is taken in by Hiashi's hands.

"He needs a tweeze, though. You should go see your mother, we can leave together. "

It turns out the mother Hiashi is referring to is twenty five and has a French accent. blond hair and blue eyes and a definite size zero. He'd met her at a Gucci premiere.

Hinata seems happy to see her, and he's happy enough, so he sits through two hours of lectures and jeep my baby safe and "i have a gun," Hiashi says.

**15.**

The end of his nineteenth summer and greatest of all brings them back to New York. She throws him kisses along the way, plays her Drake, s lathers him in sunscreen, and it's what he's meant for, this life.

This is what summer is - summer is Hinata and love and sunscreen and bar fights.

and this is what he lives for.

_fin_


End file.
